Of Cookies and Choking
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Never in a million years did I think that Chad would say he cared rather than admitting to choking.


**Of Cookies and Choking **

_Summary: Never in a million years did I think that Chad would say he cared rather than admitting to choking._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(

_

* * *

_

Uh oh. I cant believe what I just did. I just got Zora thrown out of the Blossom Scouts for arguing with the leader. I knew who she was exactly, she was my leader when I was 8 years old and in the Blossom Scouts. She ripped my sash away from me because I didn't know how what do when someone was choking. I was 8. I tried apologizing to Zora again. She was hiding in the vent system in Tawni and I's dressing room.

"Zora, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" The door vent opened to reveal an upset Zora.

"Do you have my Blossom Scout sash?" She asked.

"Well no bu-" The vent door closed and I once again sighed.

"Why so serious?" came a voice. I turned around and screamed, but stopped once I realised it was Tawni. She was trying to go a week without looking in a mirror. Not working out so well. Her make up was all over her face and she didn't even know.

"Look I learned to paint" She held up a painting of a fruit bowl that was surprisingly good even for Tawni. But her face was so funny.

"Yes everything except her face" I laughed but luckily she didn't hear me. I tried Zora again. "Please come out Zora and I promise I'll get back your sash"

That did get her out. We sauntered down to the cafeteria to meet the Blossom Scout leader.

"What do we bribe her with?" Zora asked mischievously.

"No Zora we're not bribing we having a discussion"

When the leader arrived it was no good. She wouldn't budge and let Zora back in. I was almost about to yell again when I stumbled into her and she fell on top of her ankle. Damn there goes all Zora's chances of becoming a Blossom Scout again.

"Oh I've sprained my ankle" She yelped.

"Ankle huh? Someone get me some ice and a bandage." I heard Zora shout and someone immediately brought her those items. I couldn't believe it, all in the course of 5 minutes Zora had calmed down the swelling and bandaged it up perfectly.

"Wow Zora, you bandaged my ankle up perfectly and we weren't going to move on the ankle aid for another 3 months" The leader exclaimed.

"Well. I got excited and read ahead"

"Wow, doesn't that show that she had true Blossom Scout potential?"

"Yes Sonny it does and I wont let this go un rewarded. Zora welcome back to the Blossom Scouts" She put the sash around Zora's neck and she jumped for joy. Her happiness was shortly ruined though by an evil source entering the cafeteria. Dakota Condor and Chad Dylan Cooper. Dakota was the evil source though. Not Chad.

"Well looks like you got your sash back but you still never beat us" Dakota stuck of her tongue and Zora launched at her but I caught her and Chad managed to grab onto Dakota before things got ugly.

We spent most of the day trying to sell more cookies than Dakota to break the record but all we sold were 3 boxes that must have been a record for selling the lowest amount of cookies. Zora slumped down on the sofa in the prop house.

"We have lost."

"Don't say that Zora, we must have broken a record for selling the least amount of cookies right?"

Zora was just about to reply when Nico and Grady came running in followed by a bunch of screaming girls.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"It works, all the girls are chasing us" Nico exclaimed.

"What works?" I asked again.

"This" Nico held up a bottle. "We sprayed it on ourselves and suddenly all the ladies are chasing us."

"One bought my sweatshirt for $10, I think she gave me the number too" Grady exclaimed and searched his pockets for the number but his face frowned. "I left the number in the sweatshirt"

I laughed and then an idea popped into my head.

"Can we use that?" I asked Nico and everyone looked at me weirdly. "If girls follow Nico and Grady because of this think of how many cookies we can sell" I explained and Zora grabbed the bottle out of Nico's hand and started spraying it all over the cookies.

"Ok Nico on the count of 3 let them in" I announced once we had finished the bottle.

"Alright, three, two, one" He opened the doors and the screaming girls stormed in and ran towards the smell by the cookies. The all started grabbing boxes and throwing money at us here and there. We were so going to win this record.

Once all the cookies were sold Zora and I ran towards the cafeteria to claim our shot at victory. When we arrived the leader was already announcing Chad and Dakota as the winners.

"Wait, we sold all our cookies look" I threw the clipboard at her and she looked flabbergasted.

"Well look here, we have a tie"

Dakota and Zora's face were shocked and mad. "We TIED!" The yelled.

"Wait cant we have a sell off" I suggested but she shook her head.

"We would but there are no more cookies left"

Suddenly Chad pulled a box out of his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a box"

"Chad, give it to me please" I asked slowly walking towards him with my begging face on. Chad face got all terrified as Zora and Dakota joined in.

"STOP!" Chad yelled. "No-one is getting these cookies" Chad ripped open the box and shoved all the cookies into his mouth.

"NO" We all yelled but I stopped when Chad tried to cough but couldn't and suddenly he started gagging.

"Oh no he's choking" I heard someone yell but I was to concentrated on the fact that the boy I was in love with was choking in front of me. I tried to remember what you did when someone was choking. Then it came to me.

"Yes I am a Blossom Scout" I whispered then rushed over to Chad and thrust his waist to allow the power for the cookie that was suck to push out. I heard a coughing sound and a gasp of breath and I knew he was alright.

"Well Sonny you do know how to save a choking person" I nodded. "Well you have finally earned your Blossom Scout sash." Then she placed a scout sash over my head like she did with Zora a few hours ago.

"You might have become a Blossom Scout but I'm still going to sell this box of cookies and win the record" Dakota announced and held up Chad's eaten box of cookies.

"No you will not. From the behaviour I have seen today you are never going to be a Blossom Scout" She yelled and ripped Dakota's sash from her. Then she turned to us. "Congratulations you are the winners" then she walked out.

Dakota turned to us. "You might be winners but your still a loser" She made an L-shape on her forehead.

"Oh bring it" The girls started fighting again but me and Chad pulled them apart.

"I cant believe you still haven't thanked me for saving your life" I said to him whilst holding back Zora.

"I was acting Sonny just so you could get your stupid medal" he shouted back.

Wait. Did Chad just care? Never in a million years did I think that Chad would say he cared rather than admitting to choking.

"Choking"

"Acting"

"Choking"

"Acting"

We were getting closer and closer and the two girls were watching us with wide-eyes. I could practically feel his minty fresh breath.

"Choking"

"Acting"

"Cho-" I was cut off with a pair of lips on mine. Chad's. I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. Suddenly there was the sound of applauding. We broke apart to see that everyone in the cafeteria had their cell phones out and they were clapping and cheering. Tawni, Nico and Grady were amongst them along with the cast of Mackenzie Falls.

Chad looked at me. "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked sort of nervous like I was going to decline him.

"Chad, of course I will" I smiled and he kissed me again.

Tawni and everyone walked forward and smiled at us before yelling. "FINALLY" in our faces. We both smiled and walked out of the cafeteria holding hands. I have never loved selling cookies so much in my life.

* * *

Please review


End file.
